naruto era un prodigio
by IBlackIDarkI
Summary: trata de que naruto abandona la aldea para unirse a katsuki, y así poder averiguar de dicha organización ademas de que quiere averiguar de quien había ordenado matar a su madre, aparte de buscar la localización de su hermana perdida.
1. prologo

_**Prologo**_

 _ **Konohagakure no sato (la aldea oculta entre las hojas) una de las naciones naciones ninjas más poderosas de todas las que se caracterizaron por sus poderosos ninjas a lo largo de su historia tanto que todas las aldeas tenían mucho o rencor, por sus victorias en las tres grandes guerras ninjas.**_

 _ **Pero ese día la aldea de konoha se encontró lloviendo y que la niña uzumaki, la esposa del yonda se había muerto, por lo cual Minato y su pequeño hijo pelirrojo de ojos azules de unos 8 años, estaban llorando. En eso minato se estaba culpando por haber mandado a su esposa a esa misión.**_

 _ **[Flash back].**_

 _ **3 Semanas atrás, en la torre del Hokage se puede observar un un rubio que estaba combatiendo con el alcalde enemigo de los kages, que era el papeleo, en eso escucha que tocaban la puerta a la que entraba. En eso cuando ingresan se puede apreciar una imagen que usaba el uniforme estándar de la aldea que consistía en un traje azul con unas espirales rojas a lo largo de su hombro y el chaleco táctico de Konoha, además de portar el protector frontal de la aldea atando su pelo en una larga coleta y dos flequillos largos a los lados. Junto a 3 niños unos 2 hombres y una mujer.**_

 _ **Mina-kun, cual es la misión que tienes para nosotros, dijo la pelirroja.**_

 _ **Bueno, su misión es escoltar a un comerciante en la aldea de la arena, él estará esperando en 30 minutos en las puertas de la aldea, dijo el rubio.**_

 _ **En eso las cuatro personas, ¡Hai! Hokage-sama, y luego de eso salieron de la torre del Hokage, 30 minutos después en las puertas de la aldea el equipo de Kushina estaba a punto de salir, en ese hijo estaba detenido por 2 personas que eran el Hokage y un niño pelirrojo, que vestía con una camisa negra, un pantalón del mismo color, además tiene una cinta atada un poco más arriba de la rodilla, también usa unos guantes negros. También tiene las típicas sandalias ninjas, además de un tatuaje en espiral en su hombro derecho (aclaración naruto se unió a los ambúses a la edad de 6 años, ya que fue considerado el mayor prodigio de la aldea, por lo cual naruto llegó a pedir un padre que reúnan el consejo, y cuando el consejo esté reunido, llegué a un amigo que lo acompañara a los que lo querían,**_

 _ **Madre, te vas de misión, dijo naruto.**_

 _ **Así es Naru-kun, y mientras no esté aliméntate bien, dijo kushina.**_

 _ **¡Hai !, madre y cuídate, dijo naruto.**_

 _ **En eso minato se acerca donde kushina y le da un beso y le dice regresa pronto kushi-chan, dijo minato.**_

 _ **Descuida regresare lo más antes posible dijo kushina. Luego de eso el equipo de Kushina se va alejando un poco de la aldea.**_

 _ **Bueno, naruto que te parece que vamos a comer ramen, dijo minato.**_

 _ **Claro que si padre, dijo naruto, luego de eso se dirigieron al puesto de ramen, luego de ese día han pasado 3 semanas y en la torre del hokage se encontraba minato preocupado al no saber nada de su esposa, ya que kushina debería haber llegado hace 1 semana atrás, por lo cual llama a unos ambus para que vallan a buscar a su esposa, ya han pasado 2 días desde que envió a los ambus a buscar a kushina, pero en eso cuando estaba punto de irse de la torre aparece un ambu frente a él, en eso el ambu le da la mala noticia, de que a su esposa la habían encontrado sin vida cerca de los límites del país del fuego, al igual que encontraron, varios cuerpos de mercenarios votados por la zona, ya que habían sido emboscados por mercenarios, por lo cual trajeron los 4 cuerpos a la aldea y que el cuerpo de su esposa lo habían llevado al hospital para que le hagan la autopsia, por lo cual minato al escuchar eso inmediatamente salió de la torre por la ventana para dirigirse al hospital.**_

 _ **[Fin del Flash hacia atrás].**_

 _ **Luego de ese día ya pasaron 3 años, pero en ese tiempo, Naruto había cambiado bastante y se había hecho más serio por la muerte de su madre, pero también porque su padre se volvió a casar y que estaba esperando la hija. aunque eso es un cuento que no tiene importancia para su padre rehaga su vida, pero lo que no le gusta era lo que tenía enamorado de Anko Mitarashi, que era una de las personas que no le gustaba en la aldea, porque esa persona odiaba a su madre, por lo que gracias a eso estaba un poco alejado de su padre.**_

 _ **Continuara.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1.**_

 _ **Ya habían pasado 4 años, desde el nacimiento de la hija del yondaime, Y ahora podemos ver a un pelirrojo de unos 14 años, que estaba entrenando en el campo número 5, pero en eso se sienta en el suelo y empieza a recordar todo lo que había pasado en estos años,**_

 _ **[Flash back]**_

 _ **Hace 3 años y medio atrás, naruto se encontraba reunido con su padre, en la torre del hokage.**_

 _ **Naruto sé que desde que tu madre ha muerto nos hemos distanciado, y más cuando me volví a casar con anko, y por ello pienso que me odias. Dijo minato con una mirada triste.**_

 _ **padre, yo no te odio, y tampoco me hubiera negado si volvías a rehacer tu vida con otra mujer, pero, de todas las mujeres que hay, porque tuvisteis que haberte enamorado de anko, si tú sabes muy bien que mi madre nunca se llevó bien con ella, al igual que yo, dijo naruto con algo de ira.**_

 _ **Lo sé, pero hay algo que me hizo enamorar de ella, dijo minato.**_

 _ **Y cual sería eso, dijo naruto, con un poco de curiosidad.**_

 _ **Bueno es su carácter, dijo minato, cosa que a naruto al escuchar eso levanto una ceja,**_

 _ **Su carácter dijiste, pregunto naruto.**_

 _ **Si, si te das cuenta el carácter de anko, es casi parecido al de kushina, ya que ambas son temperamentales y a veces algo sádicas a la hora de querer algo por la fuerza, dijo minato, con algo de orgullo en sus palabras.**_

 _ **En eso naruto se lleva una mano a su mentón y se pone a pensar por unos segundos, en eso recuerda que lo que su padre le estaba diciendo era verdad, y en eso le da un pequeño escalofríos por la espalda.**_

 _ **Bu-Bueno creo que tienes razón padre, dijo naruto, con algo de temor en sus palabras, al haber recordado algunas cosas de su madre.**_

 _ **Bueno naruto quiero pedirte un favor. Dijo minato. Llamando la atención de su hijo.**_

 _ **Y que podría ser eso, dijo naruto.**_

 _ **Quiero que dejes el cuerpo ambu, ya que quiero que tengas una mejor vida y también quiero que vuelvas a vivir conmigo y con anko, dijo minato, con algo de esperanza en sus palabras.**_

 _ **No, respondió secamente naruto, pero al ver la cara de decepción que tenía su padre prosiguió a hablar, pero lo voy a pensar con calma, dijo naruto, cosa que minato al escuchar esas últimas palabras le dio algo de esperanza, pero en eso cuando minato estaba a punto de hablar, naruto y minato, escucharon una gran explosión.**_

 _ **Que fue es explosión, pregunto minato. En eso entro un ambu con mascara de águila.**_

 _ **Hokage-sama, el kyubi, nos está atacando, dijo el ambu.**_

 _ **Queeee, dijeron naruto y minato al mismo tiempo.**_

 _ **Padre que hacemos, dijo naruto.**_

 _ **En eso minato se pone más serio y dice, naruto tú y los demás ambus evacuen a todos los civiles, y yo me encargare del kyubi, dijo minato.**_

 _ **Pero padre yo, pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por minato, naruto has lo que te dije y te lo ordeno como hokage, dijo minato, con una voz seria.**_

 _ **¡Hai!, hokage-sama, dijo naruto y el ambu para luego desaparecer del lugar. Luego de eso pasaron varios minutos, por lo cual ahora naruto estaba evacuando a todas las personas pero en eso vio que el kyubi, estaba avanzando cada vez más por lo cual en eso naruto decide correr en dirección a donde estaba el kyubi, pero en eso escucho una voz que decía, adonde va naruto-senpai.**_

 _ **Voy a ayudar a mi padre por lo cual sai, ayuda a los demás a evacuar a todos los aldeanos dijo naruto, mientras iba desapareciendo de aquel lugar, luego de eso naruto estaba yendo a toda velocidad, y en eso vio que su abuelo iruzen estaba frente al kyubi, y en eso vio que el kyubi estaba a punto de atacar a iruzen con una de sus garra, por lo cual rápidamente hace una serie de sellos y dice (Mokuton Hotei no Jutsu - Estilo de madera Jutsu palma de Buda), en eso aparecen 6 manos que emergen del suelo por lo cual lo llega a sujetar al kyubi inmovilizándolo, en eso naruto llega al lado de iruzen algo cansado.**_

 _ **Estas bien ojiisan, preguntó naruto, algo cansado.**_

 _ **Si gracias a ti naruto, respondió iruzen.**_

 _ **Yo me encargare de detenerlo, por lo cual aléjense de aquí, dijo naruto.**_

 _ **De ninguna manera hare eso, respondió iruzen.**_

 _ **Has lo que te digo ojiisan, solo será hasta que llegue mi padre, respondió naruto algo enfadado. Por lo cual iruzen al ver eso no dijo nada y ordeno a todos los ambus y ninjas que estaban hay a que se lleguen a retirar.**_

 _ **Y en eso naruto estaba tratando de contener al kyubi con todo su fuerza, mientras en su mente se preguntaba donde estaba su padre, pero en eso hubo una explosión de humo encima del kyubi, luego de eso aparece el jefe sapo y en su cabeza estaba su padre, por lo cual el jefe sapo cae encima del kyubi y en eso naruto hace desaparecer su técnica para luego saltar a donde estaba su padre, y una vez estando al lado de minato, en eso desaparecieron de aquel lugar junto con el kyubi, para reaparecer un poco lejos de la aldea.**_

 _ **Hijo te ordene que fueras a refugiar a los aldeanos, dijo minato.**_

 _ **Lo sé pero hay otros ambus para que se encarguen de ello, por lo cual decidí venir a ayudartes, dijo naruto, algo agitado.**_

 _ **Bueno entonces naruto necesito que sujetes al kyubi mientras yo me encargo de ir a traer algo para así sellarlo, dijo minato.**_

 _ **Está bien pero date prisa padre, que no poder soportarlo por mucho tiempo ya que casi no tengo chakra, respondió naruto, por lo cual minato asintió con la cabeza y despareció de aquel lugar, en eso el kyubi arroja al jefe sapo de su encima, y en eso el kyubi empieza a formar una bijudama, por lo que naruto al ver eso dijo, debe ser una maldita broma, en eso el kyubi lo arroja hacia donde estaba naruto, por lo cual naruto rápidamente hace una serie de sellos rápidamente y dice (Senpou Mokuton Shin Suusenju -Estilo de madera Mil manos de la verdad), en eso aparece una estatua de madera de proporciones tiránicas, que tenía miles de manos en la parte de atrás de la estatua, por lo cual cuando la bijudama, choco con ella se produjo una enorme explosión, por lo cual al kyubi fue afectado gravemente ya que la explosión fue cerca de él, y lo alejo un poco lejos de aquel lugar, mientras que naruto estaba completamente sangrando a unos metros del lugar donde estaba antes, y en eso aparece su padre en el mismo lugar donde había desaparecido antes, y en eso ve que estaba en un enorme cráter, y en eso se fija al ver que el kyubi estaba arrojado a unos metros del lugar y al no ver a naruto se empezó a preocupar, pero en eso escucho unos quejido de dolor algo débil a su detrás, por lo cual voltea rápidamente y ve que su hijo estaba lejos de ahí y completamente lastimado, y en eso al verlo va corriendo hacia donde estaba.**_

 _ **Naruto que paso, pregunto minato.**_

 _ **Ja, ese maldito del kyubi hizo una maldita bijudama, por lo cual tuve que usar mi mejor jutsu, respondió naruto, mientras escupía algo de sangre por la boca.**_

 _ **Muy bien descansa hijo ya que yo me hare cargo de aquí en adelante, dijo minato.**_

 _ **Muy bien dijo naruto, pero en eso se fija bien al ver a anko hay que estaba derramando algo de lágrimas mientras sujetaba a su hija, por lo cual rápidamente se da cuenta y dice, espera padre no me dirás que trataras de hacer aquel jutsu, dijo naruto, algo enfadado.**_

 _ **No tengo de otra naruto, respondió minato. Por lo cual estaba empezando a hacer algunos sellos de mano, pero en eso naruto con sus últimas fuerzas hace unos sellos rápidamente con la mano y dice, (Mokuton Jubaku Eisou -liberación de madera Entierro del ligamento del árbol floreciente), para luego sujetar a su padre y dejarlo sin movimientos ni para que pueda hacer su jutsu de tele trasportación.**_

 _ **Que haces naruto, dijo minato.**_

 _ **No te dejare que uses esa técnica para sellar al kyubi en tu hija y además para que tú mueras, dijo naruto, mientras se ponía de pie lentamente.**_

 _ **Pero no hay otra forma, dijo minato, algo enfadado.**_

 _ **Si lo hay, respondió naruto.**_

 _ **Y cual seria, pregunto minato.**_

 _ **Yo usare la técnica de la parca y sellare al kyubi dentro de mí, respondió naruto mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba el kyubi.**_

 _ **Espera naruto, no te atrevas, dijo minato, pero no fue escuchado por naruto, por lo cual ahora naruto estaba caminando lentamente hacia donde estaba el kyubi, pero en eso se cae al suelo, y en eso ve que el kyubi estaba ya empezándose a mover, por lo cual naruto trata de ponerse de pie rápidamente, y en eso una vez estando de pie, empieza a hacer los sellos de manos pero en eso cuando estaba a punto de terminar cae de rodillas y escupe más sangre por la boca, mientras con minato, anko estaba tratando de ayudar a su esposo destruyendo aquellas ramas que lo estaban atando y en eso lo llega a destruir por lo que en eso minato rápidamente, arroja un kunai hacia donde estaba naruto para así tele trasportarse, pero en eso vio que su kunai, reboto cuando estaba a unos centímetros de naruto, por lo que en eso escucho lo que le dijo naruto, segundos atrás en eso naruto vuelve a hacer los sellos por lo cuan una vez terminado dice Shiki Fujin, y en eso en la parte de atrás de naruto se empieza a materializar un figura translúcido con un rostro demoníaco, es mucho más grande que un humano promedio, poseyendo una larga cabellera blanca, de la cual sobresalen dos cuernos rojos, y la piel de color púrpura, está envuelto en grandes vestiduras blancas y lleva un conjunto de cuentas de oración, en la boca se puede ver un cuchillo que sirve para cortar las almas.**_

 _ **Que se te ofrece humano, dijo shinigami.**_

 _ **Shinigami-sama, le pido que selle al kyubi dentro de mí, y a cambio le daré mi alma, dijo naruto.**_

 _ **Por lo cual el Shinigami al escuchar aquella petición se quedó asombrado, al ver que solo era un niño y además que estaba gravemente lastimado, y en eso el Shinigami ve que había una gran destrucción al igual que el kyubi estaba lastimado a unos metros de ellos, por lo cual decide preguntar, oye niño quiero que me respondas a una pregunta, dijo shinigami.**_

 _ **Y cual será esa pregunta Shinigami-sama, pegunto naruto.**_

 _ **Tú hicisteis esto, pregunto Shinigami.**_

 _ **Así es, respondió naruto, pero en eso empieza a botar más sangre por la boca.**_

 _ **En eso Shinigami, al no ver ningún rastro de mentira dice, Muy bien niño, lo sellare dentro de ti, en eso el Shinigami procede a sellar al kyubi dentro de naruto, luego de sellarlo dice, ya está niño, hice lo que me pedisteis, dijo Shinigami, en eso naruto solo da una pequeña sonrisa mientras espera a que el Shinigami se llevara su alma, pero en eso lo que escucho decirle el Shinigami, lo sorprendió.**_

 _ **Pero no me llevare tu alma todavía, ya que necesitare tu ayuda en un futuro no lejano por lo cual por el momento disfrútalo, dijo Shinigami, mientras desaparecía. Por lo cual naruto al escuchar aquello solo pudo decir gracias. Y en eso cuando estaba a punto de caer al suelo completamente fue sujetado por su padre.**_

 _ **[Fin del flash back]**_

 _ **En eso cuando estaba a punto de volver a entrenar escucha unas voces y cuando se da vuelta ve a itachi, rin, y óbito. (Aclaración en aquí minato llego a tiempo para salvar a rin y a óbito cuando la cueva donde tenían secuestrado a rin colapsara, y en el caso de itachi, fugaku su padre no pensaba hacer ningún golpe de estado, ya que minato era su mejor amigo, dicho esto comencemos)**_

 _ **Itachi-sensei, rin-sensei, óbito-sensei, que hacen aquí, dijo naruto.**_

 _ **Naruto-kun, vinimos a verte ya que has estado raro estas 5 últimos meses, sobre todo desde que has llegado de esa misión de recuperación, dijo rin.**_

 _ **Tiene razón rin-san, ya que has estado despistado en tus misiones, y te la pasas entrenado, todo el tiempo, dijo itachi con su voz seca como siempre.**_

 _ **¡Ohh!, será que naruto-kun, al fin ha encontrado a alguna chica, y por ello al pensar y soñar todo el tiempo con ella, estás perdiendo tu concentración, dijo óbito, con una voz algo juguetona.**_

 _ **No es nada de eso óbito-sensei, respondió naruto algo enojado, pero se podía ver un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas.**_

 _ **Jajaja, si no fuera así, no te sonrojarías de esa manera naruto-kun, dijo rin.**_

 _ **No es nada, volvió a decir naruto.**_

 _ **Si no es nada de eso entonces que es, dijo itachi.**_

 _ **En verdad no es nada, dijo naruto, fingiendo una sonrisa.**_

 _ **Naruto-kun, te conocemos muy bien, ya que cuando entraste a los ambus, isimos equipo entre los 4, al igual que nos prometimos apoyarnos y contar todo lo que nos preocupaba y de más cosas, o acaso lo olvidaste, dijo rin, con una voz algo apagada.**_

 _ **Tiene razón rin-chan, no te olvides que te contamos varias cosas, al igual que yo te conté algunas cosas de rin, dijo óbito, con algo de diversión. Pero en eso recibe un golpe por parte de rin.**_

 _ **Bueno, si no tengo de otra, pero prométanme que no contaran a nadie de lo que les voy a decir, al igual que espero que comprendan, dijo naruto, para luego dar un suspiro profundo y empieza a contarles.**_

 _ **[Flash back]**_

 _ **Hace 6 meses atrás, naruto se encontraba yendo rumbo a konoha, ya que no hace mucho había terminado su misión de recuperación de un pergamino de unos bandidos, en eso se detiene encima de un árbol.**_

 _ **Sal de ahí, dijo naruto, con una voz seria. En eso aparece un agujero negro, luego de unos segundos se podía ver a un hombre enmascarado que llevaba una capa de color negro con unas nubes rojas.**_

 _ **Valla me sorprendes que me hayas descubierto, dijo el enmascarado.**_

 _ **Quien eres tu responde, dijo naruto, mientras sacaba un kunai.**_

 _ **Cálmate naruto-kun. Solo vine a hablar contigo, dijo el enmascarado.**_

 _ **Bueno, primero que nada quien eres, y que es lo que quieres, dijo naruto, mientras se relajaba, pero no bajaba su guardia.**_

 _ **Mi nombre es madara uchiha, y vine aquí para ofrecerte unirtes a mi organización, dijo el enmascarado ya conocido como madara.**_

 _ **Dijiste madara, pregunto naruto, mientras levantaba una ceja.**_

 _ **Así es, respondió madara.**_

 _ **Eso es absurdo, ya que madara murió hace mucho tiempo en el valle del fin. Dijo naruto algo enojado.**_

 _ **Jajaja, eso es lo que todos creen, pero no me importa si me crees o no, dijo madara.**_

 _ **En eso naruto un poco enojado por el comentario de madara dice, muy bien are de cuenta que te creo, pero dame alguna razón por la cual me uniría a tu organización, pregunto naruto.**_

 _ **Veras te diré algo que te interesa, y que hay algo que tus padres te han ocultado por varios años, dijo madara.**_

 _ **Y que es lo que podría ser eso, si se podía saber, pregunto naruto, algo interesado.**_

 _ **Te diré la verdad de la muerte de tu madre y quien lo ordeno, además de decirtes un oscuro secreto, dijo madara.**_

 _ **[Fin del flash back]**_

 _ **En eso los 3 al escuchar lo que les había dicho naruto, se quedaron callados por varios minutos.**_

 _ **Entonces qué es lo que vas a hacer, pregunto itachi, aunque estaba algo sorprendido por lo que les conto naruto, pero supo disimularlo.**_

 _ **Lo he estado pensando todo este tiempo, y por fin hoy tengo mí respuesta, respondió naruto.**_

 _ **Y cual sería tu respuesta, pregunto itachi, aunque ya se daba una idea.**_

 _ **Me uniré a akatsuki, dijo naruto, cosa que cuando rin, óbito, e itachi, se sorprendieron, al escuchar aquello.**_

 _ **Estás loco como te vas a unir a esa organización de criminales, dijo rin, con un tono de enfado.**_

 _ **Rin-sensei, esto lo hago por 3 razones, dijo naruto.**_

 _ **Y cual sería esas razones, pregunto óbito, con un tono serio.**_

 _ **La primera razón es que quiero saber quién ordenó matar a mi madre,**_

 _ **La segunda razón es que quiero saber cuáles son los objetivos de akatsuki,**_

 _ **La tercera razón es eliminar a madara por lo que hizo hace años, dijo naruto.**_

 _ **A que te refieres con lo último, pregunto rin.**_

 _ **Verán ese tal madara tiene el mismo chakra que sentí hace años cuando kurama ataco la aldea, también kurama me lo confirmo ya que aquel sujeto llego a controlar a kurama, respondió naruto. Todos al escuchar tal revelación estaban en shock, y en eso rin dice, pero aun así tú, pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando fue interrumpida.**_

 _ **Rin sensei, si no hago esto quien sabe cuándo se nos pueda presentar una oportunidad así, dijo naruto algo serio, por lo cual rin se queda callada ya que lo que le dijo naruto era verdad.**_

 _ **Y tienes algún plan para que no sospeche madara, pregunto itachi.**_

 _ **Si lo tengo itachi-sensei, y para ello necesito de vuestra ayuda, dijo naruto.**_

 _ **Por lo cual rin, óbito, y itachi, se vieron entre si par luego asentir con la cabeza, y en eso naruto al ver eso se puso feliz y solo pudo decir gracias.**_

 _ **Continuara.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2.**_

 _ **En eso naruto ya les había contado de lo que haría, por lo cual itachi, rin, y óbito, ahora estaban visitando al hokage, para contarle al hokage de lo de naruto ya que eso era parte del plan, en eso llegan a la casa de minato, por lo cual óbito procede a tocar la puerta y no pasaron más de unos segundos y de ella salió anko, y en eso al ver a óbito, itachi, y rin, dijo, hola óbito, rin y itachi, que se les ofrece.**_

 _ **Hola anko, estará minato-sensei, pregunto óbito.**_

 _ **Si, él está en la cocina porque no pasan, dijo anko.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias, dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, y procedieron a entrar.**_

 _ **Y en eso cuando entraron vieron a minato junto con su hija sentados en el comedor y en eso cuando minato los vio dijo, itachi, rin, óbito, en que les puedo ayudar, dijo minato con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **Minato-sensei, le traigo unas malas noticias, dijo rin.**_

 _ **Que sucedió, dijo anko, mientras se ponía al lado de minato.**_

 _ **Verá, minato-sensei, tenemos sospechas de que naruto quiere huir de la aldea, dijo óbito, con una voz seria. Cosa que al escuchar eso minato, y anko se quedaron en shock por tal noticia, pero se escuchó una pequeña voz.**_

 _ **Padre, acaso mi aniki, no vendrá hoy, dijo sara. Sara era una niña de 4 años que tiene el cabello largo y de color amarillo, además que tiene unos ojos de color violeta, y su piel era clara. Lleva un vestido color púrpura y rosa, y sandalias marrones. En eso todos voltearon a ver a sara.**_

 _ **Anko, llévate a nuestra hija arriba, ordeno minato, por lo cual anko asintió con la cabeza y se la llevo a su habitación.**_

 _ **Y bien me van a decir por qué tienen sospechas de que mi hijo está planeando huir de la aldea, dijo minato, con una voz de enfado.**_

 _ **Mediante esto dijo itachi, por lo cual le entrega una hoja, en eso minato lo agarra y lo empieza a leer y en eso abre los ojos al ver el contenido de dicha carta, pero en eso minato, itachi, rin, y óbito, escucharon una gran explosión, y en eso minato dice, itachi, óbito, y rin, vengan conmigo, dijo minato, a lo cual los mencionados asintieron con la cabeza para luego desaparecer del lugar. Y en eso cuando llegaron al lugar en donde se había producido la explosión ya que estaba en el techo de una casa, minato vio que el último piso de la torre del hokage estaba destruido, y en el suelo habían algunos cuerpos muertos de ambus, al igual que vio que 4 ambus estaban rodeando a una persona, y en eso ve fijamente y se sorprende al ver a su hijo naruto, que estaba vestido con su vestuario ambu, pero sin la máscara y en su espalda estaba un enorme pergamino, al igual de que en su mano izquierda estaba sujetando el cuerpo de un ambu, cosa que en eso minato baja del techo para estar a unos metros de naruto y dice, hijo me puedes explicar que sucede aquí.**_

 _ **¡Ohh!, nada del otro mundo padre, solo matando el tiempo aquí, respondió naruto, sarcásticamente.**_

 _ **Deja de bromear y explícame que intentas hacer, dijo minato, con voz seria.**_

 _ **Nada, simplemente que me canse de vivir en esta patética aldea, por lo cual me iré de aquí, respondió naruto. Pero en eso naruto vio que aparecieron más ambus y jounnin, al igual que iruzen.**_

 _ **Minato que está pasando aquí, pregunto iruzen, mientras veía a todos lados y en eso se sorprendió al ver a naruto.**_

 _ **Al parecer mi hijo, trata de irse de la aldea junto con el pergamino prohibido, respondió minato, con una voz algo apagada.**_

 _ **No puede ser eso posible, respondió iruzen.**_

 _ **Eso es cierto ojiisan, dijo naruto.**_

 _ **Pero porque haces esto, pregunto iruzen.**_

 _ **Como se lo dije a mi padre me voy de la aldea ya que me canse de vivir en este lugar, y ya que no quiero perder mucho tiempo, dijo naruto, y en eso naruto arroja el cuerpo del ambu que estaba sujetando, para luego proceder a hacer unos sellos a una velocidad inhumana, y una vez terminada dijo (Katon Karyuu Endan – estilo de fuego Bomba de Dragon llameante), cosa que al ver eso iruzen, rápidamente hizo unos sellos para contrarrestar a naruto y dijo (Suiton Suijunchuu - Estilo Agua Pilar de agua), cosa que se produjo una inmensa neblina, luego de eso iruzen, minato y los demás, saltaron hacia arriba para salir de aquella neblina, en eso un ambu dice, hokage-sama, naruto-sama, se va por allá, en eso todos vieron que naruto estaba escapando con dirección a la puerta norte de la aldea.**_

 _ **Todos sigan a mi hijo y traten de capturarlo vivo, dijo minato, en eso todos dijeron ¡hai!, al mismo tiempo para luego desaparecer del lugar.**_

 _ **Con naruto, ahora naruto estaba corriendo a toda velocidad, mientras pensaba, maldición creo que me sobre pase con eso, pero se lo tenían merecidos esos 6 ambus, ya que esos malditos eran de raíz, bueno ahora tendré que evitar dañar a estos, pensaba naruto. Pero en eso 10 ambus aparecieron delante de naruto, por lo cual se detiene bruscamente, y en eso aparecieron otros 6 ambus por detrás.**_

 _ **Naruto-sama, por favor entréguese pacíficamente, dijo un ambu.**_

 _ **Ja, ni de coña, pero si tanto insisten en morir cumpliré sus deseos, dijo naruto, en eso con un solo sello de mano dijo (Doton Yomi Numa -Estilo Tierra oscuro pantano), en eso debajo de los ambus se forma un lodoso pantano por lo cual algunos ambus quedan atrapados mientras que otros saltaron a tiempo, pero en eso aparecieron clones de naruto en las espaldas de los ambus que habían saltado y para luego de eso de un puñete los hacen caer al pantano.**_

 _ **Como no les quiero hacer daño será mejor que se queden hay, dijo naruto, para luego empezar a correr. 15 minutos después naruto estaba cerca del valle del fin, en eso dice, sé que me han estado siguiendo todo este tiempo, porque no salen, dijo naruto.**_

 _ **Y en eso salieron alrededor de 30 ambus, con la insignia de raíz.**_

 _ **Valla veo que son muchos, al parecer danzo, se quiso asegurar mi captura verdad, dijo naruto.**_

 _ **Danzo-sama, nos envió para que le lleváramos ante él, respondió un ambu.**_

 _ **Jaja, veo que ese maldito nunca se cansa, bueno como se lo dije antes mi respuesta sigue siendo un no, dijo naruto.**_

 _ **Entonces tendremos que llevarlo a la fuerza dijo el ambu, y en eso da la señal y todos los ambus se lanzan hacia donde estaba naruto.**_

 _ **Muy bien muéstrenme lo que les enseño ese maldito tuerto, dijo naruto, y en eso saca su espada y empieza a correr hacia donde están los ambus, en eso naruto esquiva un corte dando una media vuelta para luego cortarlo a la mitad, y en eso dos ambu atacaron a la misma vez por lo cual naruto con su espada los detiene, llegando a hacer fuerza para que no lo lleguen a cortar, pero en eso otro ambu va corriendo para cortarlo por la espalda, y en eso cuando naruto vio eso, levanta unos dedos y luego de eso dice, (Tsurugi Chidorigatana - katana millar de aves), por lo cual la espada de naruto rápidamente se empieza a rodear con electricidad, por lo cual cuando la electricidad llega a tocar las otras dos espadas los dos ambus empiezan a ser electrocutados, y en eso naruto rápidamente da un salto para esquivar el corte, pero en eso naruto escucho una voz en su interior, en eso naruto ya se encontraba en su interior y se podía ver un inmenso bosque y en él estaba un zorro enorme.**_

 _ **Oye naruto, al parecer nuestro anfitrión ya se encuentra aquí, dijo kurama.**_

 _ **Ya veo, entonces tengo que acabar con esto de una vez para ir donde el, respondió naruto.**_

 _ **No creo que sea tan fácil, dijo kurama.**_

 _ **Y eso porque, pregunto naruto.**_

 _ **Al parecer tu padre y el viejo mono están cerca de aquí, al igual que hay varios ninjas que vienen un poco lejos de ellos, dijo kurama.**_

 _ **Mierda, al parecer esto será más difícil de lo que pensé, dijo naruto, en eso naruto sale de su espacio mental, y en eso guarda su katana, para luego empezar a hacer unos sellos y dice (Raiton Sandaa Saaburu - elemento trueno Impacto de Rayo), por lo cual naruto empieza a cargar una gran cantidad de rallos en su mano y lo suelta hacia el suelo en eso los ambus al ver eso dieron un salto pero fue en vano ya que la técnica cuando choco con el suelo se produjo una gran explosión, en eso todos los cuerpos de los ambus estaban en el suelo ya sin vida, en eso naruto llega a caer en la cabeza de hashirama, algo agitado.**_

 _ **Mierda esa técnica que use me costaron casi la mitad de mi chakra, dijo naruto.**_

 _ **Eso te pasa por no acabar con esos sujetos rápidamente, dijo kurama.**_

 _ **Tienes razón kurama, respondió naruto.**_

 _ **Pero ahora se pondrá más difícil, si ese maldito de madara no sale de su escondite, dijo kurama.**_

 _ **De seguro quiere ver si en realidad e traicionado a la aldea, y para ello vera mi pelea con mi padre y mi ojiisan, dijo naruto.**_

 _ **Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en usar mi chakra, dijo kurama.**_

 _ **Gracias kurama, pero por el momento no lo usare ya que no quiero que ese maldito de madara y los demás ninjas se enteren de que tu estas en mi interior, respondió naruto, mientras se iba poniendo de pie.**_

 _ **Creo que tienes razón, entonces te deseo suerte, dijo kurama, para luego cortar el enlace mental. (aquí abro un paréntesis pare decirles que minato tomo la decisión de decirles al consejo de que el kyubi estaba sellado en el interior de su hija, para así proteger a naruto, ya que si decía que el kyubi estaría encerrado en el cuerpo de naruto el consejo con más razón obligarían a naruto, a entrar en la ley C.R.A. Ley de Restauración del Clan, para que renazca al clan uzumaki, ya que con lo que naruto poseía los 5 elementos y al igual que podía hacer los sub-elementos más el poder del kyubi nacerían poderosos ninjas, y sin más continuemos)**_

 _ **Luego de eso naruto decide saltar de la cabeza de hashirama, y en eso llega a estar al lado de la cascada y en eso naruto empieza a caminar poco a poco y en eso escucho una voz familiar.**_

 _ **Hijo detente hay, dijo minato.**_

 _ **Valla al parecer se han tardado mucho en llegar, dijo naruto, mientras volteaba para ver a su padre y a su ojiisan.**_

 _ **Hijo por favor vuelve a casa y podremos solucionarlo, dijo minato.**_

 _ **Jajaja, valla al parecer sí que eres terco padre, dijo naruto.**_

 _ **Vamos naruto, has caso a tu padre, dijo iruzen.**_

 _ **Muy bien volveré a la aldea siempre y cuando me derroten, dijo naruto. En eso naruto se empieza a poner en pose de batalla, cosa que minato e iruzen, al escuchar a lo que dijo naruto y más cuando vieron que naruto estaba en pose de batalla, no tenían de otra que pelear contra él.**_

 _ **En eso naruto, minato, y iruzen, se veían fijamente por varios segundos, y en eso minato saca rápidamente sus kunai para usar su (Hiraishin no Jutsu), cosa que naruto al ver eso da un salto hacia arriba para luego hacer rápidamente unos sellos y dijo (Katon Ryuuen Houka no Jutsu - Jutsu Dragón de Llamas), en eso iruzen cuando vio eso rápidamente, hace unos sellos y dice (Suiton Suijunchuu - Estilo Agua Pilar de agua), con el fin de proteger a minato, pero lamentablemente ese no era el objetivo de naruto sino que era los kunai, que se encontraban esparcidos en todos lados. Luego de haber cumplido con sus objetivos naruto da una pequeña sonrisa y desaparece y volviendo a aparecer detrás de minato, para darle una patada, cosa que minato se dio cuenta y lo detiene y empezando un combate de taijutsu, donde se daban puñetes y patadas, pero en eso minato en un descuido, recibió una patada en el estómago cosa que lo arrojo a unos metros, en eso naruto estaba haciendo unos sellos de manos, pero no pudo terminar cuando por la espalda recibió una patada por parte de iruzen mandándolo a unos metros, y en eso naruto rápidamente reacciona y se abalanza hacia donde iruzen, y una vez que naruto estaba cerca de iruzen, apareció minato con un rasengan en mano, cosa que naruto está vez no pudo evitarlo por lo cual minato lo golpea en el estómago, mandándolo a estrellarse en la montaña.**_

 _ **Se encuentra bien iruzen, pregunto minato.**_

 _ **Si gracias a ti minato, dijo iruzen.**_

 _ **Bueno llevemos a mi hijo a konoha, dijo minato, pero en eso cuando minato y iruzen estaban caminando al lugar donde minato lo había mandado con su rasengan, se sorprendieron cuando vieron a un clon de madera. Luego de eso escucharon una voz.**_

 _ **Bueno creo que pude descansar al menos un poco, dijo naruto, que se encontraba sentado encima de una roca. En eso naruto se levanta de la roca y vuelve a hablar, muy bien comencemos con la verdadera batalla dijo naruto para luego hacer rápidamente una serie de sellos y luego de eso dice (Kyodaina Suirou – estilo de agua Dragon de Água Gigante), y en eso sale un enorme dragon del agua con dirección hacia, donde estaban minato e iruzen, en eso iruzen rápidamente hace unos sello y dice (Katon Karyuu Endan – Estilo de Fuego Bomba Dragón llameante), en eso ambas técnicas chocan formando una inmensa neblina y en eso naruto empieza correr pero en eso naruto da un salto hacia arriba para esquivar la lluvia de shuriken, pero en eso minato aparece arriba de naruto para volverlo a golpear con el rasengan y una vez que minato lo llega a tocar a naruto, este se desase en agua, en eso minato piensa clon de agua, pero en eso ve a naruto que estaba corriendo para así cortar a iruzen por la espalda, cosa que en eso iruzen se dio cuenta a tiempo y se protege con su brazo ya que tenía una especie de protector de metal, en eso naruto al ver eso sigue atacando por lo cual iruzen trataba de protegerse para no ser cortado, pero en eso naruto da un salto hacia atrás al ver que minato había lanzado unos kunai, en eso naruto vuelve a ir a atacar pero esta vez a minato por lo cual cuando estaba cerca naruto cayó en una especia de pantano, por lo cual trata de zafarse, pero mientras más lo hacía más se hundía, y en eso escucho la voz de iruzen.**_

 _ **Naruto al parecer hemos ganado, dijo iruzen.**_

 _ **Mientras se iba cercando hacia donde estaba naruto, al igual que lo hacia minato. En eso naruto da una pequeña sonrisa par luego decir cayeron en mi trampa, y en eso naruto volvió a hacer unos sellos de mano a su máxima velocidad y dice (Mokuton Jubaku Eisou -liberación de madera Entierro del ligamento del árbol floreciente), en eso empezaron a salir varias raíces del suelo por lo cual minato e iruzen saltaron pero cosa que fue en vano, ya que fueron sujetados de los pies por una de las raíces, y en eso rápidamente estaban subiendo por sus pies para envolverlos pero en eso minato usa su (Hiraishin no Jutsu), llegando a escapar de la técnica de naruto, apareciendo un poco más lejos, pero en eso cuan voltea a ver a naruto, vio que naruto estaba ya cerca de iruzen con katana en mano.**_

 _ **Valla padre, al parecer pudiste escapar gracias a tu jutsu, pero mi ojiisan, no tuvo tanta suerte por lo cual ahora morirá, dijo naruto, para luego cortar a iruzen pero cuando la katana llego a cortar un poco del cuerpo de iruzen se produjo una gran explosión que lo mando a llegar a estrellarse con una roca gigante que estaba a su detrás y en eso escupe un poco de sangre, al igual que su vestuario estaba dañado por la explosión, y en eso naruto pensó, mierda un clon explosivo.**_

 _ **Naruto, no eres el único que puede usar clones, dijo iruzen apareciendo al lado de minato.**_

 _ **Ya vasta naruto, y vuelve con nosotros ya que si seguimos así no podrás ganarnos, dijo minato.**_

 _ **Odio admitirlo pero mi padre tiene razón ya que solo me queda un 30% de mi chakra, pensaba naruto.**_

 _ **Bueno creo que tienen razón, pero como se los dije la única forma de llevarme a konoha es venciéndome, dijo naruto y en eso da un salto para caer en el suelo y empieza a hacer sellos de mano y dice (Fuuton Atsugai - Estilo de viento daño de presión), por lo cual naruto empieza a inhalar una gran cantidad de aire en su boca para luego dispararla con toda fuerza hacia donde estaban minato e iruzen, pero en eso minato y iruzen fueron sujetados por unas lenguas sacándoles de ese lugar, y en eso cuando el jutsu choco con el suelo se crea una onda de viento gigantesca que llega a destruir todo lo que está en su radio del jutsu.**_

 _ **En eso cuando desapareció su técnica, naruto pudo ver que hay estaban varios ninjas y ambus al igual que se encontraba su padrino.**_

 _ **Jaja, vaya padre sé que eres débil pero no pensé que lo eras hasta el extremo de llamar refuerzos dijo naruto con una voz burlona, mientras trataba de respirar.**_

 _ **Naruto, así que es verdad de que as traicionado a konoha, dijo jiraiya.**_

 _ **Valla padrino también es un gusto verte aquí, dijo naruto.**_

 _ **Deja de pasarte de listo y regresa a konoha, respondió jiraiya, ya molesto por lo que naruto estaba ignorando a sus palabras.**_

 _ **Solo cuando me derroten, respondió naruto, pero en eso naruto ya no podía más sostenerse de pie y cae al suelo, diablos ya casi no me queda chakra, pensaba naruto.**_

 _ **Naruto creo que ya no puedes sostenerte en pie, por lo cual hemos ganado, dijo minato.**_

 _ **Vamos vallan por él, ordeno iruzen, al ver que naruto ya no podía más pelear. En eso 5 ambus se iban acercando hacia donde estaba naruto, pero en eso se detuvieron los ambus al escuchar lo que dijo naruto.**_

 _ **Tienen razón que ya no puedo pelear más, pero un tengo algo de chakra para usar esto dijo naruto. En eso empezó a cerrar sus ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, todos se sorprendieron al ver que los ojos de naruto se habían vuelto morados, y en eso minato al ver eso grito, salgan de ahí. Cosa que fue demasiado tarde, y en eso naruto dijo (Shinra Tensei), en eso los 5 ambus fueron arrojados hacia atrás al igual que todos los presente llegando a estrellarse con la estatua de madara mientras que otros se estrellaron con la cascada.**_

 _ **Ja, se los dije que no me subestimaran, dijo naruto. Pero en eso apareció madara al lado de naruto.**_

 _ **Vaya naruto-kun, creo que te has divertido aquí, dijo madara, mientras veía a todos lados.**_

 _ **Cállate maldito madara, si hubieras venido rápido no estaría así, dijo naruto.**_

 _ **Bueno no te enojes, y vámonos de aquí de una vez, dijo madara y en eso procede a levantar a naruto.**_

 _ **Por cierto naruto-kun, como es que tienes el rinnegan, pregunto madara.**_

 _ **Eso no es de tu incumbencia, respondió naruto.**_

 _ **Bueno, bueno, no es para que te enojes dijo madara, y en eso el junto con naruto fueron adsorbidos por un vórtice negro. Cosa que fue visto por todos los ninjas, y los dos hokages, cuando naruto llego a desaparecer con madara. Luego de eso han pasado como unos 5 minutos y ahora naruto ya estaba un poco mejor pero se fijó que estaban frente a una gigantesca torre, algo raro para el estilo de naruto.**_

 _ **Muy bien naruto-kun, entremos, dijo madara.**_

 _ **Está bien, respondió naruto, en eso madara empieza a caminar seguido de naruto. En eso cuando entraron adentro naruto se sorprendió al ver un enorme campo de entrenamiento, al igual que habían algunas personas con la misma vestimenta, y se sorprendió ya que los llego a reconocer a casi todos los que estaban en ahí ya que los había visto en el libro bingo, pero en eso escucho una voz.**_

 _ **Tobi porque trajiste a este niño, pregunto una persona.**_

 _ **Pain-sama, Tobi es un buen chico, por eso tobi quiso traer a un amigo, respondió tobi, con una voz infantil, cosa que naruto cuando escucho eso lo extraño.**_

 _ **Ya te dije que no puedes traer a cualquier persona a nuestra organización, dijo pain.**_

 _ **No se dé que se trata esto, pero este sujeto de aquí me ofreció unirme a esta estúpida organización, ya que me prometió matar a algunas personas, pero creo que fue un error ya que solo veo a débiles, dijo naruto, con voz burlona. En eso todos al escuchar eso, miraron a naruto con una mirada nada amigable.**_

 _ **Naruto-kun, nunca imagine verte en esta organización, dijo Shisui.**_

 _ **Tienes razón, yo igual nunca me imaginé entrar en una organización así, Shisui-sensei, dijo naruto, mientras lo miraba fijamente.**_

 _ **Oye, Shisui acaso tú lo conoces, pregunto pain.**_

 _ **Así es pain-sama, él es naruto namikaze uzumaki, hijo del yondaime hokage, respondió Shisui. En eso cuando escucharon que era hijo del yondaime, todos estaban sorprendidos, pero una de las personas cuando escucho eso, inmediatamente se lanzó a atacar a naruto.**_

 _ **En eso naruto, al ver eso rápidamente reaccióno y llego a detener una patada, de aquella persona rubia.**_

 _ **Deidara, detente hay, dijo pain, algo enfadado.**_

 _ **Pain-sama, déjame matarlo a este sujeto, dijo deidara.**_

 _ **Es una orden, dijo pain, con una voz firme.**_

 _ **Déjame a repunzel ya que quiero ver su poder, dijo naruto, mientras activaba su rinnegan, cosa que al ver esos ojos que tenía naruto deidara inconscientemente dio unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras que los demás se sorprendieron al ver que naruto tenía el rinnegan al igual que su líder.**_

 _ **Continuara.**_


End file.
